


Five Times He Doubted and One Time He Knew

by KatsInSpace



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: Bryce contemplates on Chuck's feelings for him; whether they are what he thinks it is or he's just seeing things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set during Stanford, canon divergence

**1.**

Ever since Bryce had told Chuck that he was staying at Stanford over the Thanksgiving Break Freshman year, he had been going back with him to his family's place every year. Even with other holidays that his family couldn't celebrate, Chuck had always insisted he come with them. His sister had insisted too, claiming that she would love to meet another one of Chuck's friends. He was very welcome there by them all in fact.

Well, except for Morgan.

“I don't care if you're Chuck's boyfriend,” Morgan stated aloud, glaring him down with what is supposed to be an intimidating glare.

Bryce's eyebrows shot up. Boyfriend? Had he heard that right?

“I'm his _best friend,_ ” Morgan continued. Ellie and Chuck had been in the kitchen, completely unaware of them having a “discussion.” “I've been with him through thick and thin; through childhood, through puberty, through bullies, through everything!” He pounds a fist on his chest. “So I come first; there's _now way_ that I'll be replaced by some pretty boy.”

“Uh,” Bryce says dumbly, unsure what to say.

“Morgan!” Chuck scolded. “We're not like that! We're just friends!”

“Oh great!” He threw his hands up in the air, sounding defeated. “Now he's trying to steal my spot as Chuck's best friend, this is even _worse._ ”

Chuck moved over from the kitchen, moving to where he and Morgan stood. “You'll always be my best friend Morgan,” he reassured him. “You don't have to worry about that.”

“Did he just say boyfriend?” Bryce questioned, glancing over at Chuck.

Chuck flushes red. “Sorry about that, I don't know where he got that from.”

**2.**

When Bryce had heard about Gamma Delta Phi, he knew it was the perfect opportunity to become roommates with Chuck. He they could just request to be roommates but the dormitories were mostly for Freshman so they needed to find a different place. And a fraternity was the perfect place.

After a lot of convincing on Bryce's side and hesitance on Chuck's side, they ended up getting into the fraternity and becoming roommates. It was awkward at first though, well, mostly for Chuck. Bryce had been fine with it.

“Gymnasitics was a pain,” Bryce rolled his shoulders, trying to massage his back to relieve some tension.

“That bad?” Chuck asks, looking up from his textbook.

“It's always they bad.”

“Then why do you even go?” He scrunches his face in confusion. Being one that liked games and disliked physical work, Chuck didn't really get it.

“Well I like it, so I do it,” Bryce tells him. “ _God_ it's hot,” he released a breath. “I'm going to take a shower,” he states, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the small pile of clothes in the corner.

Chuck tinges red, immediately glancing back down at his textbook. “You don't need my permission,” he stuttered out.

Bryce bends over, grabbing his things and pointedly ignoring Chuck's reaction. He just brushed it off as not being comfortable around other people. He had learned quickly that Chuck was hesitant and liked his personal space.

**3.**

Bryce had managed to score some tickets to this thing through some raffle in his club. It was a couple sort of thing so he being single, couldn't exactly use it. But he knew who was in a relationship and was in desperate need of a relaxation.

Though, he assumed it'll be weird to give the tickets directly to Chuck so he decided to give them to Jill so they both can use it.

“What's this for?” She stares at the tickets in confusion. She didn't make a move to grab it.

“Chuck needs some relaxation,” he states.” And I got these tickets from a raffle so I decided you two can have a couple's night out.”

Jill sighs, tensing a little. “Chuck and I broke up, Bryce. We have been for the past month.”

Bryce lowered the tickets, frowning a little. Chuck hadn't told him that they broke up.

Seeing that Bryce had been confused, she continues. “I broke up with him because I saw that he wasn't fully committed to the relationship,” she explained softly. “And judging from your reaction, chuck wasn't bothered by it at all.”

Bryce didn't say anything. He couldn't lie to her. He didn't see any differences in Chuck at all. Maybe it was because he was unobservant but Chuck didn't seem all that different. He was a terrible friend.

Jill sighs, nodding. “I knew it.”

“I'm sorry Jill,” Bryce says genuinely.

Jill says nothing, storming off as she tried to hide her emotions.

**4.**

Being in a fraternity, it was difficult _not_ to attend parties. They held at least two every month, most of the time, it would be one per week. Going into it, Bryce knew there would be drinking and had been a little fearful that he'd crash after one drink.

He hadn't though, much to his relief. After eating first and carefully watching his intake, he was still very sober.

Chuck on the other hand?

Bryce sighs, seeing Chuck lose at beer pong. He kept having to drink more and more and hadn't been able to be cautious. He wanted to stop it so chuck didn't go overboard but as he got more drunk, Chuck kept insisting that he wanted to play more and more. Which meant that Chuck was even worse – if that was even possible – and had to drink more.

Bryce had been calmly talking with a drunk Tommy. He and Kevin had been closest to Chuck and Bryce – aside from each other of course – before anyone else at Stanford. They even had a picture together. Kevin stood to the back of Bryce while Tommy stood next to Chuck in the picture.

“He~y _Bryce,_ ” Chuck drunkenly stumbled over to them, practically collapsing into his lap. He slurred his words. “I never thought a frat party would be this amazing!”

Tommy chuckled. “Well, get used to it Chuck! There's many more to come!” Tommy had been one year their senior so he already experience many parties. This had been their first.

“You okay?” Bryce asked with a small laugh.

Chuck hadn't moved, still on his lap as he stared up at him. “ _Wow._ I knew your eyes were pretty but I didn't realize how-” Chuck stops, sparkling Brown eyes gazing into his own. “Just _wow_ Bryce.”

“Thanks,” Bryce says unsurely. He couldn't help but think back on how Chuck had acting a little oddly – oddly compared to others but normal to him – and started to think.

“It's so unfair you're so perfect,” Chuck mumbles, closing his eyes as he releases a breath. He pushes himself into his lap, wrapping his arms around Bryce's waist as he snuggled into him.

“Uh Chuck?” Bryce flushed red, a little alarmed Chuck's actions. This wasn't like him to be very touchy-feely even if he _is_ drunk. Bryce shifted a little, not knowing how to react.

“Hey,” Chuck protested, tightening his arms around him as he got more comfortable.

“Chuck, you're drunk,” Bryce says, trying to get him to stop. Don't get him wrong, Chuck hugging him felt good but Chuck didn't know what he was doing.

“Get some Chuck!”Tommy joked, downing more of his drink, too drunk to know what was happening.

Chuck stands up only to throw himself at Bryce again. He wraps around his shoulders, hugging him close as he sat in his lap. Bryce immediately wrapped his arms around him, fearing Chuck might fall.

“Chuck? Hey Chuck,” Bryce tried to get him to snap out of it.

Chuck pushes Bryce onto his back, still holding him as he snuggles up to him.

“You're comfortable,” he muttered.

Bryce flushes red, feeling Chuck's breath against his neck. Despite no fear that Chuck could fall, he still held him. Their legs tangled together.

Bryce didn't know what to do except just lay there and listen to Chuck fell asleep on top of him. Many of the other brothers already crashed while some were wandering back to their rooms. He didn't see any harm in just saying there. After all, he didn't want to wake Chuck.

**5.**

Bryce had been invited over at Chuck and Ellie's again for Thanksgiving. Bryce had been up a little earlier than Chuck, so he had made the three of them – it's the least he could do for them letting him into their home a lit.

“Chuck?”

Bryce glances over at Ellie, seeing her looking at him curiously. “Bryce?”

“Hi Ellie,” he greeted with a smile. “I hope you don't mind but I was making everyone breakfast.”

She gave him a smile. “You didn't have to,” she says, approaching him.

“It's the least I could do.”

She sighs, giving a gentle smile. “You don't have to keep doing things to win me over.”

Bryce looked at her in confusion.

“Oh come on, do you really think I haven't caught on?” She pauses. “I know you'd be good for chuck, so I already like you.”

Bryce tinged red. “We're not-”

“Enough Bryce, you don't have to pretend.”

Bryce stops. He's been with them long enough to know that when Ellie has her mind set to something, she wouldn't change her mind. So if she's convinced they'd be good together, so why bother trying to change her mind?

Bryce has her approval so no point in trying to convince her otherwise.

**+1**

“Hey uh, Bryce?”

He and Chuck had gone to the fraternity's annual holiday party just before the winter break. It was just after finals, when everyone was done and finally had time to relax.

Bryce looks at him, lowering his beer. “Yes Chuck?”

“Can I uh, talk to you privately?”

Bryce notes that Chuck looked very nervous. He mu8mbles to the others that he'd be back and follows Chuck out to the hallway.

“Something wrong Chuck?”

“No, no,” he quickly denied. “I uh, I just needed to er, ask you something.” He stops.

Bryce raises any eyebrow after a few moments of silence, just staring at Chuck fiddle around nervously. “What is it?” He asked slowly.

“Well I uh,” Chuck forced his eyes up and off the ground and at him. “Are, are you free Friday night?”

“We're already doing movie night Chuck,” Bryce replied. “You know that.”

“Right right,” Chuck nods, muttering to himself. He glances away again, shaking his head at himself. “How could I forget?” He takes in a deep breath, still nervous.

Bryce gives a small smile, fondly looking at him. “Hey Chuck,” he says. “Want to go out on movie night instead?”

“Huh?” He looks up at Bryce again, a little shocked. “Wait, what? Really?”

“Isn't that what you were going to say?” Chuck didn't protest. “Well, I decided I couldn't wait anymore and asked you myself.”

“I, I didn't know you actually liked me back,” Chuck had wide eyes, looking at him in shock with a light flush on his face.

“You were going to ask me out when you didn't know I liked you back or not?” Bryce tilted his head slightly in confusion.

“well,” Chuck looked down in embarrassment. “I, I didn't want to have any regrets. And I knew you wouldn't be weird about it if you hadn't returned my feelings.” A pause. “Wait,” he looked back up at him. “You didn't ask me out because I wanted to,” he hesitated. “Right?”

Bryce picked up the fear in his voice. He hated that he let Chuck feel that way. “Of course not Chuck,” he stepped closer, taking his hands in his own. “I asked you out because I wanted to. Don't every think it's because it's out of pity.”

Chuck gives him a wide smile, eyed sparkling as he gaze at him. Bryce smiles back, loving how the way Chuck looked at him. Chuck was an open book, so all his emotions openly-showed on his face. So Bryce saw all the love and devotion Chuck felt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism welcome.


End file.
